Lighting the Fuse
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: A Betty and Henry story. Listed as an AU story since it takes place on the Fourth of July after the Season 2 finale. This story is a birthday present for my good friend Erin. Reviews welcome but no flames. *Adult Warning* for Chapter Two.
1. Chapter 1

Lighting the Fuse

By Mary

Summary: I guess this should be considered an AU story since it takes place on the 4th of July after the Season 2 finale. In this story Henry is in New York for a while but they are not living together (the story is set in Betty's apartment). This is a birthday present to one of my coolest friends over at I-C, Erin. Erin, Happy Birthday and I hope you and everyone else likes this.

A/N: This is a two chapter fic….also the second chapter is smut!! Those of you who do not like to read anything of that nature please do not venture too far into this story. For the rest of the readers I hope that you enjoy the story and any and all reviews are appreciated, but no flames please!! Also there will be some references to the finale, but nothing is intended but pure speculation. Enjoy!!

Chapter One – Setting the Explosives

Betty hurried from the shower clad in her bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel as she headed for the bedroom. She walked to the dresser and picked out the new sequined butterfly t-shirt that Christina had bought her and a pair of soft black cotton shorts. Betty pulled the towel from her head and dressed quickly, running a comb through her damp locks. When her hair was hanging straight and damp down her shoulders Betty slipped her feet into a pair of sandals and headed out of the bedroom. As she walked through the living room, she heard an approving whistle from the balcony.

"Wow." Henry said as she turned towards him blushing.

"Henry…." Betty said. Henry smiled heatedly at her.

"I like butterflies more and more every day." Henry said with a wink as Betty shook her head at him and laughed as she went into the kitchen.

Betty checked everything in the refrigerator one last time before everyone started showing up. There was potato salad, deviled eggs and coleslaw. Henry and Betty were grilling hot dogs and hamburgers and Ignacio was bringing some steak and chicken to grill with his "secret" recipe sauce. Betty was thrilled that her family was coming to spend the holiday with her and wanted everything to be perfect. Betty was pulling out a pitcher to make lemonade when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Betty called as she headed for the door. She hurried across the living room and opened the door to her family and Hilda's date Tony. Betty's family hugged her one by one as Tony hung back from the group. He smiled at Betty as the rest of them moved into her apartment. He handed her a nice bottle of wine as she motioned for him to come in.

"I'm glad you came tonight with Hilda." Betty said as Henry closed the lid on the grill and came inside to greet the guests.

"I'm glad to be here. I was surprised when Hilda asked me to come today I thought things were over between us." Tony said.

"Hilda can be pretty understanding, once she gets over being mad about something." Betty laughed as Tony looked over at her.

"I just want you to know…I really like your sister and Justin. I would never do anything to hurt her." Tony said.

"Then you two are off to a good start." Betty said as she watched her father playfully insulting Henry's grilling abilities as Ignacio took a plate of steak and chicken out to the grill. Betty excused herself to head to the kitchen and make the lemonade. As she busied herself mixing the sugar and lemons into the crushed ice she felt a pair of strong hands circling her waist. Betty grinned to herself as she tried to ignore the warm lips brushing over her neck.

"Delicious…." Henry whispered against her neck, his lips gently grazing over her skin.

"The lemonade's not even done yet." Betty said teasingly. Henry's hands tightened around her, pulling her against him.

"I wasn't talking about the lemonade and you know it." Henry teased back, his tongue gliding over the shell of her ear. Betty shivered and leaned her head back as Henry's teeth nibbled at the tender skin on her neck.

"Henry…if you don't stop, this will never be done and dinner will….." Betty sighed as Henry's hands inched under her shirt. Betty squirmed out of his grasp and turned to him. Henry was grinning widely and waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I can wait until our guests leave." Henry said, "I'm sure we'll be able to find something creative to do once the _fireworks_ are over." Henry finished, emphasizing fireworks with a wink. Betty blushed as Henry went back out into the living room and Betty reached for a long handled spoon to stir the lemonade. She fanned herself with one hand as she looked forward to both fireworks displays she was sure the evening was bringing.

Dinner had been a loud, laughing meal for all. Ignacio told the group how Hilda had chased Betty with a sparkler when they had been younger and Henry told them about watching the fireworks displays every year in the desert. Even Tony found himself telling the group about his first couple of years as a teacher and some of the pranks the students had played on him. Everyone was having fun, laughing and sharing all the good food. Ignacio sat back in his chair and watched his daughters as the conversations continued. Hilda and Tony sat close together and smiled often at one another, Tony's arm draped across the back of Hilda's chair. Ignacio hadn't been sure of Tony when he'd first met him and especially when Hilda had told him there was still a wife in the picture, albeit a separated one. But Ignacio had trusted that Hilda knew what she was getting herself into with Tony and was hopeful that everything would turn out fine with them. He looked to the other side of the table at Betty and Henry. Ignacio watched them laugh at something Hilda said as he saw Henry's hand work underneath the back of Betty's shirt. He watched as Betty blushed but kept on talking; Ignacio smiled to himself remembering how he and Rosa had been the same way when they were younger, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Ignacio was proud of Betty and Henry. They had overcome quite a lot to get to this point and even though Henry was still only visiting New York, Ignacio had a feeling that Henry was going to find a way to bring his son back here for good. Ignacio pushed himself away from the table groaning from all the delicious food as he began to clear the table.

"Dad, you don't have to do that." Betty said, "Henry and I…"

"Made this wonderful dinner." Ignacio finished, "And now I'm going to help clean up."

"I'll help you Grandpa." Justin said pushing his chair back from the table. Justin cleared the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher as Ignacio wrapped the leftovers and put them into the refrigerator. Justin wiped down the table and put the placemats back down as Ignacio finished in the kitchen. Ignacio walked back into the living room as Betty looked out the balcony windows at the fading purple twilight.

"Grab some chairs if you want. I think the fireworks are getting ready to start." Betty said as she opened the balcony door. She looked at Henry as everyone made their way outside. Henry gave her a long heated look, his dark eyes slowly moving over her. He mouthed the word "later" to her as he raised one eyebrow at her. Betty felt her face flush as she followed her sister and Tony outside to watch the show as her stomach danced nervously with butterflies at the suggestion of "later".

Fireworks, indeed……….

TBC……….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: DANGER WILL ROBINSON!! This is the smut chapter that was promised and also warned about! Please if you do not like reading anything vaguely or even overtly sexual, please put down this chapter and step back carefully. For those of you brave enough to go forward I hope you enjoy it. Once again a big Happy Birthday to my good friend Erin! This is for you chica!!

Chapter Two – Light it and Stand Back!

Betty oohed and aahed along with the rest of her family as the fireworks lit up the night sky. Bottle rockets and roman candles lit the sky and exploded into multi colored bursts as the group watched. Hilda and Tony stood at one end of the balcony, Tony putting his arm around Hilda's shoulders. Ignacio and Justin sat in between the couples in small deck chairs as Betty and Henry stayed hidden in the other corner of the balcony. Henry stood behind Betty with his arms around her waist. As another rocket burst in front of them, Betty felt Henry's breath near her ear as his hands crept under the front of her shirt.

"Are you having fun?" Henry whispered as his hands spread open across her stomach. Betty gasped quickly as his fingers danced over her skin, tickling and teasing her at the same time. Henry's lips brushed over her neck as Betty glanced quickly over at her family. Hilda and Tony were engrossed in each other and either Justin or her father was really enjoying the fireworks or they were just trying to ignore the two couples. Betty leaned back against Henry slightly as he tried to work his fingers underneath the elastic of her shorts. Betty quickly covered his hands with hers as Ignacio stood and stretched.

"Mija it looks like the show's almost over. I think we're going to call it a night." Ignacio said as Justin hugged his aunt. Betty hugged Justin as Ignacio and Henry shook hands and Hilda and Tony moved towards the balcony doors. Betty saw Tony whisper something in Hilda's ear and watched as Hilda turned around towards him smiling and wide-eyed with excitement. Looks like someone else's fireworks aren't over yet either, Betty thought as she walked them all out. Betty smiled knowingly at her sister and whispered for her to call her tomorrow as the group walked out the front door. Betty closed and locked the door behind them and went over and sat down on the couch. Henry appeared a moment later in only a pair of shorts. Betty whistled appreciatively as Henry only blushed. Henry walked over to the couch and sat down in front of Betty's feet. He pulled her feet into his lap and began to massage them. Betty closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch cushions as Henry's hands worked over her feet. Betty sighed as Henry's hands worked around her ankles and slowly up her calves. Betty inhaled deeply as Henry's hands worked up to her knees and stopped. Betty opened her eyes and looked down at him. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

Henry was looking up at her intently, his desire for her written plainly in his eyes and on his face. He cupped her knees in his hands for a moment and then stood, pulling her up with him. He stood there looking at her for a long moment before cupping her face in his hands and gently kissing her. Betty closed her eyes once more as his lips slowly devoured hers. Henry kissed her slowly but thoroughly, seeming to want to taste every bit of her. He moved his hands from her face and down to the hem of her shirt. Henry swept his tongue along hers gently as his hands pulled her shirt upward. Betty broke the kiss as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the couch. Henry's fingers worked at the clasp of her bra, quickly unhooking it and pulling the garment off her shoulders. Betty and Henry both made quick work of their shorts as they stood together finally naked.

Henry drank in the sight of her beautiful naked body as he always did; secretly glad no one else got to see this side of Betty neatly hidden under her layers of clothing. He reached out and took hold of her shoulders. Henry ran his fingers lightly over her skin, tracing the outline of her shoulder blades, his fingers a gliding caress over her. Betty waited anxiously as his hands warmed her skin, his large hands finally cupping her breasts in them. Betty felt deliciously warm as his hands stroked her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples and drawing them to attention. Betty felt her knees weakening as Henry's hands slowly worked down her body. He ran his hands tenderly over the taut flesh of her stomach as she leaned back towards the couch. Henry grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and lowered her down to the couch. He set her bottom down on the edge of the couch cushion as he kneeled down in front of her. Henry put his hands on Betty's knees and nudged her thighs apart as he moved between them. Betty watched as Henry lowered his lips to her skin. He kissed the faint scar on her knee from when she'd fallen off her bike as a child while his hands gently but firmly opened her legs wider to him. Betty reclined further back into the couch as Henry settled himself between her legs, his hands stroking her thighs while his lips followed. Betty wanted to scream with frustration as Henry's lips teased her, inching their way to the throbbing point of release Betty was trying to guide him to. Henry sensed her urgency and relented, gently easing one hand between them and down to where Betty wanted him. He gently parted her folds and stroked her, drawing almost a whimper from Betty.

"Henry….." Betty moaned trying to clutch at him.

"Betty…relax….this is just for you right now." Henry said as he withdrew his fingers. Betty's body went rigid for a moment with uncertainty until Henry bent his head closer and touched her with his tongue. Betty's skin tingled, her breasts felt heavy and her nipples were painfully tight as Henry's skilled tongue worked against the hot aching desire driving her insane. Henry's tongue rasped over her; its' rough texture causing a searing friction between her legs. Henry moaned against her, the vibration stirring a new heat inside Betty. Her body felt molten as his lips and tongue worked against her fevered skin. Betty clutched the couch cushions as Henry's tongue delved deeper, swirling harder around her center as his lips pulled on the swollen flesh. Betty's hips bucked off the couch as Henry's strong hands anchored her down as she felt herself speeding towards orgasm. Betty gasped for air as Henry bore down on her, intent on pleasuring her completely. Henry could feel her thighs tightening around him as she neared release. Henry felt his own erection throbbing painfully against him as he guided Betty to completion. Henry let go of her to ease a finger inside of her. Betty arched her back as she felt Henry's finger working against her inner muscles. Henry felt her muscles give as her orgasm crashed over her, sending waves of pleasure spiraling through her as she collapsed against the cushions on the couch. Henry eased away from her and then reached down and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom. He pulled back the comforter and laid her down gently as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Henry turned and went into the bathroom. Betty lay on the bed contented and flushed with happiness. Henry returned a couple of minutes later and climbed into bed next to her. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Betty tasted mint toothpaste as the kiss intensified. Henry tried to push her body down with his, but Betty wanted to give him a little pleasure of his own. She reached between them and found his erection. She wrapped her hand around the tight flesh lightly stroking it in her palm. Henry's gasp hissed between his teeth as he rolled onto his back while Betty lay next to him building up the fire between them again.

Betty's hands elicited the perfect reaction from Henry. His body went taut with tension and desire as her fingers worked over his skin, her thumb slowly circling over the tip of him. Henry fought his own cry of frustration as Betty worked slowly, ever more slowly up and down the length of him. As she worked her hand back up from the base of him, her thumb pressing maddeningly against him Henry lost the tether of his control. He rolled over towards Betty and pinned her underneath him as he slid into her velvet warmth. A shuddering of desire overtook Henry so much that he shivered as her body accepted him, her internal muscles clenching around him as the throbbing of his erection increased. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer as he slowly withdrew and thrust again. The intensity of need in Henry made the motions of lovemaking with Betty almost painful. He was filled with not only the human lust of a normal male, but the all-encompassing love for the woman underneath of him; his soul mate. Henry set the tempo slowly, willing his body to slow and let him experience the moment fully and not to rush quickly into his own release.

Henry pressed himself against Betty as he thrust and withdrew. She placed slow kisses against his lips as she murmured unintelligible words in his ear as he buried himself deeper inside her warmth. Henry was stoking the fires of desire between them into an inferno; Betty could feel her body rapidly approaching another climax as she thrust upward to meet Henry's thrusts. Henry clenched his teeth as he tried to hold back the storm building inside of him. But he could feel Betty's legs tightening around him and her thighs locking him securely to her. Henry heard Betty's gasping moans as her climax washed over her. Henry tried to keep up his pace, but her muscles clamping around him and her ecstatic cries of his name were the catalyst to push him over the edge with Betty. He cried out her name hoarsely as his own release hit him. He buried his head against Betty shoulder as he emptied himself inside her. His body convulsed as he felt Betty's arms wrap around his back and draw him close. Henry lay on top of her waiting for his heart to return back to normal pace, hearing Betty's heart beating strongly under his ear. When he felt ready to move Henry rolled over to the empty side of the bed and pulled Betty against him. She lay with her head on his chest as their naked bodies cooled from their spirited lovemaking. As Betty lay there listening to the steady thump of Henry's heartbeat and watched his chest slowly rise and fall with his evened out breathing, Betty let herself slowly drift to sleep snuggled in the arms of the man she loved as another holiday came and went.

Fireworks…..Indeed!!

THE END (Happy Birthday Erin)


End file.
